


Дегустация (Degustation)

by GoldyGry



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Death of OC, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Random hero OC, Very slight gore, Vore, fillainous
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: Куда в итоге деваются пойманные, но не сломленные герои...
Kudos: 5





	Дегустация (Degustation)

– В-ваш особый заказ, сэр… босс…

Блэк Хэт одобрительно хмыкнул, откладывая газету в сторону, и расплылся в зловещей ухмылке.

Флюг кивнул 5.0.5, и мишка опасливо подкатил к ожидавшему демону накрытый столик. На смоляно-чёрной скатерти в жутких кровавых узорах возвышались подозрительно большое блюдо, накрытое крышкой, бокал и бутылка красного вина. Демон ухмыльнулся ещё шире, явно довольный увиденным.

– В-вы ничего не упомянули о размере, босс… – поколебавшись, продолжил Флюг, и выудил из кармана халата уменьшающий луч. – Если пожелаете…

– Оставь как есть.

– Понял! А… – учёный нервно сглотнул. – А теперь мы м-можем?..

– Можете.

– Благодарю, босс, – с искренним облегчением выдохнул Флюг и, толкнув мишку в бок, вместе с ним поспешил к выходу. Зрелище предстояло не для слабонервных…

Оставшись один, Блэк Хэт полностью сосредоточил своё внимание на доставленном столике. Подняв лежавшую у блюда салфетку, демон неспешно повязал её вокруг шеи. Какой-то миг молча глядел на закрытое блюдо, будто пытаясь угадать, что именно скрывается под крышкой. Затем попробовал воздух змеиным языком… и скривился, уловив слишком знакомый – и не слишком приятный – запах.

– Вылезай, Деменция. От меня не спрятаться.

– Я и не пряталась, – притворно возмутилась ящерка, ловко выскальзывая из-под длинной скатерти. – Ждала подходящего момента. Иначе что за сюрприз? – Непонятно откуда, она извлекла пару свечей и быстро зажгла их. – Романтический ужин, мой лорд! – она глупо хихикнула.

Блэк Хэт свирепо взглянул на неё, отчего Деменция невольно отпрянула, но потом пожал плечами и вновь обратил своё внимание на всё ещё закрытое блюдо.

– Можешь смотреть, если хочешь. Смотреть, но ничего не трогать.

Деменция издала восторженный писк и уселась прямо на пол, с неприкрытым обожанием глядя то на Блэк Хэта, то на стоявшее перед ним блюдо.

Разобравшись с настырной девушкой, демон в предвкушении поднял наконец крышку…

– Серьёзно?! – поморщился он.

На зелёных листьях салата, прочно опутанный веревками, в одних трусах лежал весьма тощий молодой человек. Он прерывисто задышал и с явным страхом уставился на демона, но не смог произнести ни слова. Хотя скорее всего, последнее было из-за кляпа-яблока во рту.

– Это точно герой? Вы ничего не попутали? – скептически протянул Блэк Хэт. По субтильной комплекции и усталому, но проницательному взгляду можно было сделать вывод, что этот тип более всего полагался на свой ум и изобретения, а не на грубую силу. Вероятно, именно таким был бы Флюг, вздумай он податься в герои.

– Обижаешь, красавчик! Флюг лично выбрал его, сказал, мол, что боссу понравится… До омерзения честный, справедливый, скромный и дружелюбный субъект, в общем, кладезь всяких достоинств, фе… ещё и девственник, ждущий ответных чувств своей возлюбленной.

– Не дождётся, – мрачно хмыкнул Блэк Хэт. Слова Деменции не сильно убедили его, но если герой и впрямь столь хорош – что ж, можно попробовать. Выпустив когти, демон одним движением разрезал верёвки и кляп, но парень, явно долго пробывший в согнутом положении, едва мог пошевелиться.

– Демон… – кое-как выдохнул он, с трудом повернув голову. – Что… что тебе нужно от меня?

– А сам-то как думаешь? – осклабилась Деменция. Блэк Хэт сердито зыркнул на неё, и девушка мгновенно смолкла.

– Я так полагаю, мой учёный провёл с тобой разъяснительную работу? – спросил демон, вновь переведя взгляд на героя. – И твой ответ, как я понимаю, по-прежнему «нет»?

– Насчёт того, чтобы служить тебе? Служить злу? – парень поморщился, медленно пытаясь размять затёкшие мышцы. – Сказал уже много раз, повторю ещё – нет. Ни за что. Никогда.

– Жаль, – в голосе Блэк Хэта послышалась нотка неподдельного сожаления. – Флюг упоминал, что ему не помешал бы компетентный помощник, и что один из пойманных героев как раз удовлетворяет всем его стандартам… он говорил о тебе, не так ли?

Парень промолчал, исподлобья глядя на демона.

– Жаль, – повторил Блэк Хэт, но спустя миг его выражение сочувствия сменилось пугающим оскалом. – Ну значит, остаётся лишь одно…

– Тебе никогда не победить, демон… – герой в усталом отчаянии уставился в единственный видимый зрачок Блэк Хэта. – Что бы ты себе там ни вообразил…

– Вообще-то я уже победил, – прервал его Блэк Хэт и со вздохом скривился. – С кляпом ты мне нравился больше… впрочем, мне будет интересно послушать твои крики…

Парень напрягся, настороженно уставившись на демона. Деменция на полу тоже подобралась в ожидании интересных событий.

Блэк Хэт пристально уставился на героя, и тот замер, ощутив, как мир вокруг поплыл зыбкой дымкой. Всё вокруг будто растворялось, теряя свои очертания, – один лишь демон, приподнявшийся в кресле и маячивший впереди угловатой чёрной фигурой, не терял своей жуткой чёткости и словно становился всё больше и больше… или не словно?..

Герой в запоздалом ужасе сглотнул. Увеличившийся в несколько раз демон медленно нагнул к нему голову и шумно втянул воздух, после чего коснулся человека длинным змеиным языком и возбуждённо зашипел.

– О, господи!..

Демон зашипел громче – а затем вцепился клыками в согнутую обнажённую спину. Послышался хруст ломаемых ребёр, и герой взвыл от боли. Деменция радостно взвизгнула.

На краткий миг Блэк Хэт отстранился. Прикрыв глаз, он тщательно слизал с клыков свежую кровь – и издал довольное рычание.

– А Флюг угадал с выбором…

Больше не колеблясь, огромный демон вновь схватил героя клыками и сжал челюсти, вызвав очередной вопль ужаса и боли. Не обращая внимания на резко задёргавшееся в конвульсиях тело, демон приподнял голову и сглотнул.

Крик героя оборвался, будто звук в выключенном телевизоре. Откуда-то из нутра демона раздался мерзкий хруст, затем странный чавкающий звук – и наконец, всё было кончено.

Блэк Хэт медленно вернулся к своему привычному размеру и снова уселся в любимое кресло. Потянувшись к салфетке, аккуратно стёр с лица следы крови и сделал глоток вина из бокала. После чего обратил взор на Деменцию, будто вспомнив о её присутствии.

– Не в этот раз. Столь лакомыми кусками делиться не стоит…

Но Деменция не выглядела расстроенной. Ухмыльнувшись и игриво приподняв бровь, она с жадным энтузиазмом подалась вперёд.

– Хээ-э-эй… А как насчёт десерта?

– ВОН!!!


End file.
